In many environments a customer experience is not an isolated experience but instead a relationship which evolves over time. However, companies are typically unaware of any particular customer's sentiment toward the company or if the customer is likely to become a repeat customer or recommend the company to other potential customers.
To measure customer satisfaction today, companies generally use customer surveys, NPS (Net Promoter Score) and end user interaction surveys. However, these measures of customer satisfaction only generates customer satisfaction in an aggregated manner, and, by its very nature, only generates a measure of customer satisfaction levels from lagging indicators. Likewise, the customer is contacted after the fact and these customer surveys and other measures of customer satisfaction are not completed by all customers nor are they a true indication of global customer satisfaction. Therefore, previous techniques of measuring customer satisfaction have proven inadequate.